


2gether

by emothy



Category: Japanese Drama, Mendol
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F/F/F. While the cat's away, cross-dressing girls will play. (Kink is suggested).</p>
            </blockquote>





	2gether

[31_days prompt]: _2gether/(Even though I didn't know we'd come to be, it is like fate that we met)_

-

Nami runs down the spiral stairs with nothing but a long, white sheet wrapped around her and a pair of mismatched (but both striped) socks on her feet. She tip-toes around, checking for anyone else in every room before heading to the closet.

Both the L's are out, together, of course. But it looks like they might have left the closet key behind; as if they would ever suspect that Asahi, Nami or Hinata would want to go into it. Nami closes her eyes as she reaches inside the ornamental stuffed cat and fumbles around for the key.

Inside the closet it is a treasure-trove, and Nami bites her lip as she looks around it properly for the first time; she'd heard rumours, but only Hinata had actually had the chance to get a good look inside, and she tends to exaggerate when she's excited. Nami has seen for herself a good number of the items (mostly being worn or even being used if she doesn't avert her eyes quickly enough, because the L's have no shame at all), but never so many in such a small space before.

"Nami!" Asahi yells from upstairs, and it sounds urgent. "Do they have... rope?"

"Handcuffs?!" Hinata chimes in eagerly.

"I'm coming!" Nami yells back, swiping the rope as well as a pair of purple fur-clad handcuffs. And after a moment of hesitation, a blindfold too.

Hinata smiles sweetly the entire time that Nami and Asahi are tying her to her chair, and when Asahi takes the handcuffs from her and moves confidently to attach them, Nami realises that if it weren't for the L's, they never would've known they could have so much fun doing things like this.

-


End file.
